Two-dimensional image detectors include a type having a planar and relatively large light-receiving surface, such as an X-ray flat panel type detector, for example, that receives X rays transmitted through a human body, by means of numerous X-ray detecting elements arranged in a matrix form, and converts image information on an X-ray transmitted image of the human body into electric signals (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Generally, such an image detector has, arranged in a housing, a planar image detecting substrate with a light receiving section having numerous radiation or light detecting elements arranged in a matrix form, a peripheral circuit board of the image detecting substrate, such as a data read control board for controlling timing of reading image data detected by the image detecting substrate, a power source-related board for supplying power to the image detecting substrate and the detector's peripheral circuit board, a cooling mechanism for heat-generating portions of each board, and connectors of signal and power wires connected from outside the image detector.
Usually, such an image detector is used as an image detecting unit of an image collecting and processing apparatus, and includes portions in its interior that handle image data signals of low strength. Therefore, noise can occur with the image data when the image detector undergoes mechanical vibration or shock. In order to reduce this noise, the image detector may be mounted on an image detector holder of the image collecting and processing apparatus through vibration proof members such as rubber cushions.
FIGS. 3 (A) and (B) show a plan view and a front view of an image detector 1. FIGS. 3 (A) and (B) also show schematically a state where the image detector 1 is mounted on an image detector holder 4 through rubber cushions 3.
As noted above, the image detector 1 includes portions in its interior that handle image data signals of low strength, and therefore noise will occur with image data as a result of mechanical vibration or shock. Thus, the image detector 1 is mounted on the image detector holder 4 of an image collecting and processing apparatus (not shown in FIG. 1) through four rubber cushions 3.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-9268